


Hands

by AbithaLynDrakonclaw



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Uhh... they hold hands and hug. That's basically it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaLynDrakonclaw/pseuds/AbithaLynDrakonclaw
Summary: Link takes a break from adventuring and decides to spend some time up at Shatterback Point. Sidon finds him there, and they watch a sunset together.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note- Link is full mute in this one. No talking from him at all. He just writes with his fingers on Sidon's hands and uses sign language.  
> 'Also if it's like this' then it's Link "talking"  
> "And if it's like this" then it's Sidon talking. (you'll understand when you read it)

“Link?”

I turned and looked up at the approaching Zora Prince. I smiled and waved, then pat the ground next to me.

“What are you doing on Shatterback Point?” he stopped on the cliff next to me and looked down at my frazzled shape. “And what in Lanayru’s name is that?”

 _'Lynel Meat.'_ I answered.

“Lynel meat?” He repeated.

I nodded.

“Link, don’t eat that.” Sidon sat next to me, a worried look in his eyes.

 _'Why not?'_ I signed.

“Nobody has ever tried that before.” He explained. “It’s risky. I wouldn’t take that chance.”

I flashed him a grin and shoved the meat in my pack.

“I worry when you make that face.” He reached over and pet my hair.

I clicked my tongue and leaned into his hand.

“If you are going to eat that, please do it within my sight so I can get you help.”

I closed my eyes and nodded.

He continued petting my hair, and even began humming softly as he did so.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

He smiled down at me.

“What is it?” Sidon asked.

I moved softly and crawled into his lap. He made no motion to stop me as I settled, my back to his stomach and my legs crossed, trying to be as small as possible.

He started humming again and held out his hands, palms up, in front of me.  
I grabbed his right hand and curled the fingers into a fist. Then opened them and traced each finger to the tip, connecting all of them, then put it in a fist again.

Then I felt his chin gently rest on my head.

I squeaked in surprise.

“Sorry, is this alright?” He asked.

I hummed a yes, then opened his hand.

 _'Does that hurt?'_ I spelled on his palm.

“No.” He answered. “You are quite comfortable, actually.”

 _'Tell me if I need to move.'_ I wrote.

“You’re just fine right there.”

I grabbed his left hand, opening and closing both, pulled on each finger, clapped them both together, then tried to lace his fingers together.

“Let’s not do that.” he pulled them apart and grabbed mine.

He squished them between his fingers, then opened them up, then traced the lines in my palms.

“Why are you so tiny?” Sidon whispered.

I shrugged.

He put my left hand on his and spread out my fingers. Then he opened his right and I put my hand on it, mirroring the other. He rubbed the back of my hands with his thumbs for a moment.

He sighed and dropped my hands, wrapping his arms around me.

My hands settled in my lap as Sidon started humming.

I don’t know how long we stayed there, but I didn’t want to move. His voice was nice and his smell was comforting. We had a good view of the ocean. The sun was setting, bright colors danced across the sky.

Taking every ounce of willpower in me, I finally moved, pulling one of his hands away and opened his palm.

 _'We should probably go.'_ I spelled.

“But I don’t want to…” His free arm squeezed tighter.

_'Someone might be looking for you.'_

“I wouldn’t still be here if someone were looking for me.”

_'That is true.'_

He sighed. “But that is a fair point.”

Sidon squeezed me one last time, then unwrapped his arms.

“Thank you for letting me stay with you.” He ruffled my hair and stood up.

I smiled up at him, then reached up and grabbed his hand.

 _'You are comfortable.'_ I wrote.

“You are as well, my friend.” He knelt, making me feel small.

“I do hope that you will visit again.” Sidon said. “I always look forward to your visits.”

 _'I like visiting.'_ I wrote.

“I hope you will.” He shook my hand. “Goodbye, Link.”

And with that, he dove off Shatterback Point, leaving me with tired limbs, a happy heart, and a slab of inedible Lynel Meat.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, this was just something I wrote in between the chapters of one of my longer Sidlink fanfics. Thanks for reading! This is kind of random, but if you have any names for a Frog, I would like to hear them. I need ideas.  
> Thanks guys!


End file.
